All of the Firsts
by 16abennett
Summary: Kate always went first because of the job, but now that she and Castle were in a relationship, who goes first with all of the other things?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle!**

**This is my Birthday Fic for Hannah B!**

**HAPPY 15****TH****! I LOVE YOU!**

She always went first. It made sense to her, seeing that she was the one with the gun and the actual cop. But in her relationship with Castle, she no longer had a reason to be first. She had no advantage like a gun and badge, hell, if anyone had the advantage it was him. He had two marriages under his belt. Rick was more experienced at relationships than she was, but then again, those failed miserably with the only good outcome being Alexis. So they were pretty much at the same advantage, or disadvantage, depending on whom you ask.

He thought he had the upper hand in their relationship. He had been the one to say I love you first. Actually, he had been the only one to say it and he had said it at least three times. He was waiting for her to say it before he said those three words again.

In Kate's defense, none of those times had been the right time to say it back. It was either in a fight or while her life was draining from her body under his hands. But she would say it.

HKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHK BHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKB

That moment, the moment she knew she was on a bomb that very well might blow, she knew that she was going to tell him exactly how she felt. And she would be damned if he said it first again this time.

The time was running down. Minuet by minuet, second by second, her time was running out.

"Kate…" Rick began to say as the timer dwindled down to four minutes and twenty-three seconds.

"No, Rick, don't say goodbye yet. I can't… I can't say goodbye to you yet without you knowing something." Kate interrupted, "I love you Castle. I love you and I don't want this stupid bomb to be the thing that prevents us from being together for… well, forever. Now I want you to get out of here," Kate ordered, seeing the clock was down to two minutes and forty-seven seconds and Rick looked hesitant, "No buts Castle, you have a mother and daughter to look after. I will be fine Rick, and if I'm not, take care of my dad. Don't let him throw his life away on alcohol again Rick."

"I promise Kate, just don't leave me… you can't leave me Kate." Castle pleaded, tears prickling in his eyes. He left the room as tears streamed down both of their cheeks. The timer dwindled down to a minute, then a single second, and then zero. Kate tensed and waited for the explosion; an explosion that never came, thankfully. Kate ran outside into her writer's arms where he held her close and tight. She whispered her love for him into his ear and he did the same. Both felt safe and whole, ready to continue on in their partnership and relationship.

HKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHK BHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKB

Castle was the first to take the next big step with them. He had been working on this ever since she was cleared of that bomb two months ago. She needed to know how committed he was to them. So he planned this perfect evening, and of course, she had to be the first one home one night when he was at a meeting. Stupidly, Castle had left a list of things needed for his plan on the counter in a rush when he left that afternoon. Kate stumbled upon the list and then found the receipt for an engagement ring hidden under the list. She figured she could have some fun with this. He wouldn't be home for at least another half hour, so she set her plan into action.

Tonight was his night. Tonight he would propose to his remarkable, maddening, challenging, and frustrating girlfriend. And if all went well, she would be his fiancée soon. He was nervous and jittery, but when he came up to the loft door, the nerves shot up what seemed like one thousand percent. There it was; the receipt for her ring taped up to the loft door with an envelope beside it. Castle's palms were sweaty as he opened the envelope. It held a single card reading "Mr. Castle, will you do the honor of marrying me and making me Mrs. Castle?" His face broke into a smile and he could not get the door opened fast enough.

Kate was waiting for him when he burst through the door and attacked her in a fierce hug along with a kiss. "I take that as a yes?" Kate asked with a knowing smile and Castle nodded yes, "Well then, would you go get my ring from whatever place you have hidden it?" He ran off through his office, into their bedroom, and finally retrieved the ring from a secret compartment in the back of the closet. Rick ran back and slid the ring on her finger while down on one knee.

HKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHK BHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKBHKB

The ceremony was in the Hamptons. The bridesmaids, Alexis, Lanie, Maddie, and Jenny, wore sea blue along with the groomsmen, Ryan, Esposito, and Alexis's serious boyfriend Noah of a year, in their white tuxes. Beckett wore only white and Castle wore all white with a sea blue bowtie.

With her white dress and her hand laced through her father's arm, Kate Beckett made her way down the aisle. He was smiling at her, his eyes crinkling with joy. Her smile matched his when she bowed her head to cover it, making her hair into a veil of sorts. Castle simply couldn't wait for her to get up to him and he met her a little over halfway down the aisle, thanking Jim and pulling Kate forward with both of his hands.

When they got up in front of everyone, Castle turned to his boys, smiled, and thanked them for everything over the years. Kate handed Alexis her flowers. Both of them turned to face each other at the same time. Vows were read and now it was time to say the two words that would seal their marriage. Just like every other time in their partnership, Kate and Rick said, "Always. I do." in perfect sync, making the crowd erupt in laughter and the couple smile at one another.

Never again would someone have to be first, gun or no gun. From now on, they went together.

**That's it! In case you didn't catch on, this fanfic was about all of the times either Castle or Beckett went first in their relationship, relaying back to Cuffed ep where they talked about going first all the time. Review!**

**Happy Birthday Hannah! You are my best friend, you always go first, and you will always come first to me. I love ya!**


End file.
